


Next Time

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	Next Time

**Title:** Next Time  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** Yunho, Junsu  
**Pairing:** Yunho/Junsu   
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** AU  
**Length:** ~700  
**A/N:** Happy Valentine’s Day!

“It’s raining really hard”, Junsu sighed as he looked out into the sky from the desk he was sitting at, he turned around and whispered quietly to the friend sitting beside him, “do you think it’ll let up anytime soon?”

“Probably not, the weather forecast did say it’ll keep raining for the rest of the day. Why, don’t you have an umbrella?” the friend asked just as quietly.

“No, I do”, Junsu reassured, “but I know you don’t…”

“What? How do you know? I’m pretty sure I have one in my locker…”

Rolling his eyes, Junsu checked on his teacher, making sure that the teacher was not glaring at him for speaking over him, “remember the last time you stayed home sick, it was raining, I took your umbrella home, and kind of, haven’t remembered to bring it back for you.”

“Junsu!” the friend’s eyes widened as he looked with alarm at Junsu.

“Jung Yunho!” The teacher called, tapping on the blackboard with little patience, “this is the 5th time you’ve said Mr Kim’s name out aloud in this class”, the teacher adjusted his glasses, “is there something wrong? Something you’d like to share with the rest of the class?”

“No sir”, Yunho looked apologetic, “I’m sorry.”

Grimacing, the teacher went back to his lesson. Yunho took the chance to shoot Junsu a glare and hissed at the other, “Junsu, how could you forget? What am I going to do with that rain out there?”

Giving Yunho a sincerely apologetic look, Junsu compromised, “you could share an umbrella with me~”

When the bell rang, Junsu and Yunho both quickly packer their bags, however they stood just by the door with just one umbrella and both of them wondered if two people under one umbrella was such a good idea after all.

“Well, it’s better than not having an umbrella, right?” Junsu asked as he opened the umbrella, waving it around.

Taking the umbrella from Junsu’s hand, Yunho sighed before tugging Junsu along, “come on, let’s go before the rain becomes even heavier.”

Shrugging, Junsu followed the taller boy and ducked under the umbrella.

It didn’t take long before Junsu grumbled, “ah, my glasses are getting wet”.

Yunho took a glance at his friend, “take them off for now, it’s hard to see with all those rain drops on it right?”

Pursing his lips, Junsu took his glasses off and put it in his bag. Suddenly, he held onto Yunho’s arm, “wait, I can’t see without my glasses on, you’re not going to let me trip like this right?”

Yunho blinked before passing the umbrella to his other hand so that he could hold Junsu’s hand, “I’ll lead you carefully.”

Nodding, Junsu held firmly onto Yunho’s hand, the sound of the rain hitting the umbrella was somewhat soothing.

“Junsu, are you cold?” Yunho suddenly asked.

“What?” Junsu responded.

“You do know you’re half soaked right?” Yunho rolled his eyes, “This umbrella is meant for one person.”

“Ah~ Then you must be half soaked too”, Junsu surmised.

“Why, yes I am”, Yunho told the other, “at least none of us are totally soaked”

“My bad”, Junsu laughed, “next time, I’ll remember to bring a bigger umbrella…”

“Next time?” Yunho raised an eyebrow and stopped in his tracks.

“Uh…yeah”, Junsu scratched his cheek slowly with his free hand. He could feel Yunho squeeze his hand tightly, just in case Junsu was going to run away.

“Do explain”, Yunho commanded. And Junsu knew that even though he couldn’t see Yunho’s expression clearly, the other was very serious.

“Well, you see, recently, we haven’t spent much time together you know, you’re always busy with this meeting and that meeting…kind of like that, and I just really wanted to walk home with you so I thought you really would if you were umbrella-less on a day like this and somehow it just turned out to be like this”, Junsu took a deep breath and squeezed Yunho’s hand tightly, “please forgive me!”

“Dummy~” Yunho hit Junsu’s head lightly before he caught Junsu’s chin, tilting it so that he could place a most delicate kiss on those trembling lips.

“Ah, Yunho, you dropped the umbrella didn’t you?” Junsu asked when he realised that the rain was soaking into his bones.


End file.
